Hujan dan Dirimu
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Ada banyak alasan mengapa Ying tidak menyukai hujan. Namun, hanya perlu satu alasan untuk membuatnya mau menari di bawah hujan. [AU. AirxYing. Ditulis untuk hari kedua event #BBBFluffWeek18]


**Hujan dan Dirimu**

.

Teruntuk, engkau yang senantiasa bergembira di bawah rinai hujan

Apa enaknya kedinginan?

Apa bagusnya kebasahan?

Sungguh, 'ku tak bisa mengerti dirimu

 _._

* * *

 ** _Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©_**

 ** _Fanfiction "Hujan dan Dirimu" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir untuk event #BBBFluffWeek18; Prompt: Dancing In The Rain (Menari di Bawah Hujan). Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini._**

 ** _AU. AirYing. Maybe OOC._**

* * *

.

.

"Yah ... hujan ..."

Keluhan itu meluncur spontan dari mulut Ying ketika melihat tetes-tetes air dari langit mulai berjatuhan di luar jendela. Memang, mendung sudah menggayut sejak pagi, menutupi seluruh penjuru angkasa. Menyembunyikan birunya. Menghalangi sang surya mendermakan sinarnya.

Sebenarnya wajar saja kalau hujan akhirnya turun. Toh sekarang ini sedang musim penghujan. Ying hanya berharap, awan-awan kelabu itu menunda tumpahan airnya, sebentar saja. Paling tidak, sampai dia menyelesaikan isian data peserta Olimpiade Matematika di sebuah komputer ruang OSIS.

Ying mendesah. Padahal Yaya—Ketua OSIS SMA Pulau Rintis—sudah bilang, tidak apa-apa kalau diselesaikan besok saja. Tapi Ying bersikeras menyelesaikannya hari ini. Tanggung, katanya. Dan lihat, apa yang terjadi. Seperti mengejeknya, hujan pun menderas dengan cepat.

"Aaah ... _Nyebelin_ —"

Kata-kata Ying terputus oleh ketukan di pintu. Ying menjawab acuh tak acuh, dan pintu pun terbuka pelan. Yang muncul dari baliknya ternyata adalah wajah yang sangat familier.

"Eh? Air?"

Setengah kaget, Ying menyebut nama itu. Pemiliknya masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Ialah pemuda teman sekelas Ying di kelas 10-A, dengan jaket dan topi khasnya yang berwarna biru muda. Tubuhnya termasuk kecil untuk remaja putra seusianya. Walaupun masih lebih tinggi daripada Ying yang memang lebih muda setahun berkat lompat kelas. Dia sangat tenang, dengan mata beriris _aquamarine_ yang selalu menyorot lembut.

"Ah, masih ada orang rupanya," kata pemuda bernama Air itu.

"Kamu cari siapa?" bertanya Ying, ketika Air mengalihkan pandang dengan cepat, lalu mengedarkannya ke seantero ruangan.

"Kak Taufan nggak ada di sini, ya?"

Ying mengerutkan kening.

"Kak Taufan?" ulang Ying. Tentu ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud. Kakak laki-laki Air yang beda usia setahun, dan selalu masuk daftar tiga besar cowok terpopuler di sekolah ini. "Kak Taufan bukan anggota OSIS. Kenapa kamu cari ke sini?"

Air tertawa kecil, sedikit malu-malu.

"Maaf. Tadi sudah kucari ke Klub Skateboard, tapi nggak ada. Kupikir dia bersama Yaya."

Bibir Ying membulat, menyuarakan huruf yang terbentuk darinya. Semua orang tahu, Taufan dan Yaya adalah pasangan kekasih. Yang satu pangeran sekolah, yang satu lagi murid teladan paling berprestasi, Ketua OSIS pula. Sungguh pasangan serasi, bukan?

Tak sampai sedetik, pikiran Ying sudah memutar ulang kilasan-kilasan memori sekitar satu jam lalu. Sebuah pengertian terbentuk, memancing satu senyum simpul.

"Kurasa mereka sedang kencan, deh," kata Ying kemudian. "Tadi Yaya pulang buru-buru, nggak seperti biasanya."

Mendengar ucapan Ying, mendadak Air teringat betapa suasana hati kakaknya hari ini sangat baik sejak masih di rumah. Bertolak belakang sekali dengan cuaca mendung ini.

"Wah ... berarti aku ditinggal, dong," sahut Air.

Ying mengangkat bahu. "Coba aja telepon."

" _Hape_ -ku mati. Batereinya habis."

"Oh."

Air terus menatap Ying setelah itu, membuat yang bersangkutan merasa canggung. Dan sedikit risih. Dari balik kacamata bulat berbingkai biru muda itu, akhirnya dia menentang tatapan Air.

"Apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kok kamu belum pulang?" Air balik bertanya. "Ini kan sudah mau jam empat."

"Kamu nggak lihat aku lagi sibuk?"

"Hee ... Berat juga tugas Sekretaris OSIS, ya? Padahal yang lain sudah pada pulang."

"Biasa aja. Kamu sendiri?" Sebelum Air menyahut, Ying sudah melanjutkan ucapannya, "Oh, aku tahu. Pasti ketiduran di perpustakaan _lagi_."

Air hanya tertawa kecil. Pada akhirnya pembahasan tentang hal itu tidak dilanjutkan.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, Ying."

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

"Lho? Kamu masih di sini?"

Ying terkejut waktu keluar dari pintu depan gedung utama, dan melihat sosok Air. Pemuda itu sedang berdiri di luar gedung tak jauh dari pintu, masih terlindung di bawah kanopi. Ia berdiri bersandar ke sebuah tiang sambil memandangi hujan yang belum juga berhenti. Namun, ketika mendengar suara Ying, dia langsung menoleh.

"Aku nggak bawa payung."

Ying mengernyit samar. Seharusnya itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan, tetapi Air mengatakannya sambil tersenyum. Bahkan setelah itu, ia kembali menatap hujan yang terus membasahi bumi.

Omong-omong, kebetulan sekali, Ying juga tidak membawa payung.

"Lama ya, hujannya," Ying berkata setelah bermenit-menit keheningan yang hanya ditingkahi suara hujan.

Gadis itu sudah ikut berdiri bersandar ke tiang. Bukan tiang yang sama, melainkan 'pasangannya' yang juga menopang kanopi di sisi lain. Di antara dirinya dan Air kini tercipta jarak sekitar lima langkah.

"Iya," Air hanya menjawab singkat pertanyaan Ying tadi.

Ah, lagi-lagi senyum lembut itu menghias wajah teduhnya. Ying tergelitik. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Air bisa tersenyum seperti itu di cuaca yang tidak bersahabat semacam ini? Tapi Air terlalu pelit bicara. Lagipula, Ying juga tidak mau disangka terlalu _kepo_ kalau sampai menanyakan hal remeh-temeh seperti itu.

Tapi, hujan ini memang lama sekali. Ying bersedekap, lalu termakan rasa tak sabar. Diketuk-ketukkannya ujung jemari ke lengan sendiri. Dia tak suka tertahan di satu tempat tanpa melakukan apa-apa seperti ini.

 _Buang-buang waktu._

Berpikir begitu membuat Ying refleks melihat jam digital biru muda di pergelangan tangannya.

"Sudah jam setengah lima lebih," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Mau nekat saja?"

Ying tersentak ketika Air tiba-tiba bicara padanya lagi.

"Nekat ... Maksudnya?" Sebelum Air menjawab—terkadang Air terlalu lama merespon ucapan orang lain—Ying sudah menemukan jawabannya. "Menerobos hujan? Nggak, nggak. Aku nggak mau hujan-hujanan. Lagipula buku-bukuku, ponselku, bisa basah semua. Rusak nanti."

Ying nyaris tertawa melihat perubahan ekspresi Air. Beberapa detik lalu masih berbinar-binar, lalu sekarang berubah cemberut karena—Ying yakin—kecewa.

 _Ternyata anak ini bisa cemberut juga?_ Begitu pikir Ying. _Memangnya dia anak kecil, yang ngambek karena tidak diperbolehkan main hujan?_

"Iya, sih. Kak Taufan pasti marah kalau aku hujan-hujanan."

Kening Ying berkerut mendengar kalimat Air yang tidak disangkanya.

"Masa' sampai marah? Kalau mendadak kehujanan di tengah jalan, gimana?"

"Kak Taufan cuma terlalu menyayangiku." Air tersenyum, lebih lembut daripada senyumnya yang mana pun, yang selama ini pernah dilihat oleh Ying. "Waktu kecil, aku pernah sakit setelah hujan-hujanan. Sampai demam tinggi. Kak Taufan waktu itu sampai ketakutan. Dia terus menjagaku, berada di sisiku, sampai aku sehat lagi."

Ying terdiam sejenak, agak tidak menyangka Air akan berbicara seterbuka itu tentang dirinya, atau keluarganya. Mungkin sebenarnya dia bukan pribadi yang tertutup, seperti yang sering disalahpahami orang-orang. Hanya pendiam.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Ying pernah juga satu-dua kali melihat Air mengobrol akrab dengan beberapa kawan dekatnya. Selama enam bulan mengenal Air, sejak mereka berdua sama-sama menjadi murid sekolah ini, Ying melihat Air sebagai sosok yang lebih senang mendengarkan daripada berbicara. Lebih suka mengamati sesuatu tanpa banyak cakap, lalu bertindak seperlunya.

Mungkin karena itu juga, Ying jadi tertarik pada sosok yang bagaikan bumi dan langit dengan dirinya itu.

 _Eh?_

Mendadak Ying tersentak oleh pemikirannya sendiri. _Tertarik?_ Mengapa bisa ada kata itu di dalam kamusnya? Dan _sejak kapan?_

"Ying? Kamu kenapa?"

Tampaknya Air mulai menyadari tingkah aneh gadis berambut hitam dan berkucir dua di hadapannya. Pipi Ying memerah dengan cepat, sementara ia menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan rona itu. Baru saja Ying hendak buka mulut—berniat mencari-cari alasan—mendadak matanya menangkap kilatan cahaya. Terang, tetapi jauh. Asalnya dari angkasa.

Detik itu juga, Ying menutup telinga sambil memejamkan mata. Lantas gelegar petir menggetarkan tempat itu, sekaligus memacu jantung Ying berdetak lebih kencang. Lama sekali, gadis itu bergeming pada posisi terakhirnya. Padahal suara gemuruh itu sudah tak terdengar lagi. Namun, Ying masih takut kalau-kalau ia akan kembali.

"Ying, Ying ... kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Suara lembut Airlah yang menyentak Ying kembali ke realita. Ia membuka mata, lalu menurunkan kedua tangannya. Air ada di sampingnya, entah sejak kapan. Ying langsung merasa wajahnya memanas, sehingga ia langsung mengalihkan pandang.

"Hei ... kamu baik-baik aja, 'kan?" Air mengulangi pertanyaannya, membuat Ying menatap pemuda itu kembali.

Tadinya Ying menyangka, Air akan meledeknya. Menertawakan dirinya yang masih saja takut petir seperti anak kecil. Tetapi yang dilihatnya dari wajah itu, dari mata itu, hanyalah ekspresi khawatir.

 _Benar juga, ya._ Ying memarahi dirinya sendiri. _Air bukan orang seperti itu, yang bisa tertawa melihat kesusahan orang lain._

"Aku ... baik-baik aja, kok," kata gadis itu akhirnya. _"Thanks."_

Air menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah ..."

Guruh masih membahana di angkasa beberapa lama setelah itu. Tetapi semakin jauh, semakin samar, lantas menghilang. Seiring hujan yang mereda, hingga hanya sedikit lebih deras daripada gerimis.

"Kalau pulang sekarang aja, gimana?" kata Air tiba-tiba. "Takutnya masih hujan sampai malam. Ini nggak terlalu deras, kok. Yah ... walaupun kurasa bakal tetap basah, sih."

"Ng ... Tapi ..."

Ying menatap ragu ke langit. Benar kata Air. Awan kelabu masih menggantung tipis-tipis, merata. Ini berarti kemungkinan besar hujan masih akan bertahan lama. Bisa jadi akan menderas lagi kalau mereka tetap diam di tempat ini.

"Cuma hujan air ini."

Tiba-tiba Air melangkah keluar dari lindungan kanopi. Berdiri di bawah guyuran hujan. Ia lalu berbalik, menghadap ke arah Ying sambil merentangkan kedua lengan lebar-lebar.

"Ayo, Ying!" serunya sambil tersenyum cerah.

Mata Ying membulat sedetik. Baginya, cuaca seperti ini selalu menerbitkan rasa suram. Tetapi senyum Air barusan, bagaikan matahari yang mengusir kesuraman itu.

"Air, kenapa malah hujan-hujanan, sih?" protes Ying, mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya yang mulai melantur.

"Aku 'kan _pluviophile_." Air masih tersenyum. "Sesekali nggak apa-apa, 'kan? Hehehe ..."

Ying terdiam. Lagi-lagi hangat menjalari wajahnya begitu menyaksikan tawa kecil yang indah itu. _Pluviophile, katanya?_ Si penyuka hujan, ya? Entah itu sungguhan atau mengada-ada, tapi sepertinya Air memang ingin sekali membiarkan dirinya dibasahi hujan sejak tadi.

Sementara itu, melihat Ying masih tak bergerak di tempatnya, Air kembali melangkah ke bawah kanopi. Kali ini, tanpa ragu ia meraih pergelangan tangan kanan Ying, lantas menarik gadis itu bersamanya.

"Ayo!"

Ying tidak suka kehujanan. Apalagi hujan-hujanan. Namun, dia membiarkan Air membawanya ke tengah guyuran hujan itu. Mengajaknya berputar sejenak di halaman sekolah. Bergerak seirama seolah menari, yang entah bagaimana bisa begitu padu padan.

"Ini kita ngapain, sih?" kata Ying kemudian.

Ini konyol. Sejak tadi Ying berpikir ini _sangat_ konyol. Tapi dia tidak menolaknya. Bahkan satu senyum kini menghiasi bibirnya. Air pun tertawa, lantas menghentikan 'kegilaan kecil' yang barusan diciptakan olehnya.

"Menyenangkan, bukan?" katanya.

Ying menghela napas. Dilepasnya kacamata, lalu disimpannya ke dalam tas. Lensanya sudah basah sejak tadi, sehingga Ying nyaris tak bisa melihat apa pun. Tapi sekarang, tanpa kacamata, pandangannya jadi kabur.

"Aku nggak bisa pakai kacamata, nih," gerutu Ying. "Tapi kalau dilepas, aku juga nggak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Hayo, tanggung jawab!"

Air hanya tersenyum lembut. Lalu diraihnya tangan kanan Ying, hingga bertaut dengan tangan kirinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan tanggung jawab," katanya kemudian. "Aku akan jadi penunjuk jalanmu."

Tangan Air yang lebih dulu menggenggam. Ia pun mulai berjalan, menarik Ying bersamanya. Seiring langkah, Ying pun membalas genggaman itu. Terus, sampai keduanya melewati gerbang sekolah.

"Ayo kita lari sampai rumah!" tiba-tiba Air berkata tanpa menghentikan langkah.

"Hah? Rumahku 'kan jauh, Air! Rumahmu malah lebih jauh lagi."

Air menoleh sejenak ke arah Ying. "Nggak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan lagi, Air menarik Ying ikut berlari bersamanya. Menembus hujan yang dingin, mengabaikan angin yang terkadang menusuk kulit. Meskipun begitu, ada kehangatan kecil yang menjaga Ying. Asalnya dari tangan Air yang terus menggenggam tangannya.

Dan kehangatan itu pun menyebar dengan cepat, jauh hingga ke dalam hatinya.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

* * *

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Hai, haiii~! Apa kabar, semua? \\(^o^)

Entah kenapa tetiba pengin nulis AirYing. Nggak nge- _ship_ juga sih sebenernya, tapi kayaknya asyik juga nulis cerita dengan _pairing_ yang nggak biasa. :")

Dan ... _fic_ ini juga dibuat dalam rangka event BoBoiBoy Fluff Week 2018. Jujur, aku sama kayak Ying di sini, nggak suka kehujanan. Jadi buatku, ngebayangin cerita _fluff_ dengan tema 'hujan-hujanan' itu cukup sulit. :-p

Pokoknya, semoga pembaca menikmati cerita ini, deh. Oya, masih ada _Extra_ ngikutin sudut pandang Air, biar tambah manis. Hehe ...

Okee ... sampai jumpa di _fic_ berikutnya. :")

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **16.01.2018**

.

* * *

 **Extra (Dari Sisi Air)**

.

.

Senyum cerah tak bisa lepas dari wajah Air, bahkan sampai dirinya tiba di rumah. Tepatnya, hanya sampai dia membuka pintu, dan mendapati sosok tegap itu berdiri menyambutnya dengan berkacak pinggang. Sepasang iris biru langit menatapnya lebih tajam daripada pisau di dapur.

"Kak Taufan ... aku pulang, hehehe ..."

Air hanya bisa tertawa canggung, dibalas dengan geraman kecil oleh abangnya.

"Dari mana jam segini baru pulang?" Taufan menyahut galak. "Hujan-hujanan, lagi!"

"Maaf, Kak. Aku lupa bawa payung. Terus, tadi nganterin Ying dulu ke rumahnya ..."

"Sudah, cukup. Sana, bersih-bersih dulu. Habis itu, keringkan dirimu. Jangan sampai sakit."

"Iya, Kak."

Air mengikuti semua kata-kata kakaknya. Semuanya selesai kurang dari setengah jam kemudian. Saat itu, Taufan memanggilnya ke ruang keluarga, dan langsung memberikan segelas cokelat panas.

"Minumlah, biar badanmu hangat," jelas Taufan ketika Air hanya menatapnya penuh tanya.

Air hanya tersenyum, lantas menikmati minuman cokelatnya sembari duduk di sofa. Dengan Taufan ikut duduk santai di sebelahnya.

"Kamu tuh ya ... sengaja nemenin Ying sampai dia pulang. Padahal kalau memang mau nekat nerobos hujan, dari tadi juga bisa."

Air tidak langsung menyahut. "Nggak, kok ... Aku nungguin hujan agak reda sedikit."

"Hooo ..." Seringai tipis nan jahil mendadak menghiasi wajah Taufan. "Bukan karena mau jagain Ying, soalnya kamu tahu dia takut petir?"

Taufan nyaris tertawa ketika wajah adiknya memerah.

"Atau ... kamu memang _sengaja banget_ nungguin sampai Ying selesai, karena khawatir membiarkan dia pulang sendirian menjelang malam."

Taufan menunjukkan seringai kemenangannya. Sementara, wajah Air sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

" ... Siapa bilang?" Air masih menyangkal. Setelah itu, ia segera meneguk minumannya lebih cepat.

"Ying langsung menelepon Yaya untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi di antara kalian. Terus, Yaya cerita padaku," sahut Taufan. "Selanjutnya gampang ditebak."

Air tetap menyibukkan diri dengan minuman cokelatnya.

"Keren juga adikku. Diam-diam ternyata menghanyutkan. Kayaknya kamu sudah berhasil menarik hati Ying, tuh."

"Kak Taufan, apaan sih ...?"

"Pakai malu-malu segala." Taufan benar-benar tertawa sekarang. "Tenang saja. Aku dan Yaya pasti akan mendukung kalian!"

Air tertunduk malu-malu, sedangkan Taufan dengan senang hati terus menggodanya. Sambil menghabiskan cokelat panas yang telah menghangat di gelasnya, perlahan tapi pasti, Air pun merasakan satu kehangatan yang lain. Kehangatan kecil yang entah sejak kapan tumbuh dan terus membesar di dalam sanubari.

.

.

 **(Beneran) SELESAI**


End file.
